


Stitch Two Together [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crochet, F/F, Generic Meteorstuck, Knitting, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rose inadvertently starts the first inter-dimensional chapter of Stitch and Bitch, and courts Kanaya through crafts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitch Two Together [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stitch Two together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538225) by [Socchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Stitch%20Two%20Together.mp3) | 33:55 | 17.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/stitch-two-together) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
